Where the Treetops Glisten
by placethativebeendreamingof
Summary: Kurt insists on lugging an 8 foot Christmas tree all the way to their fourth floor walk up apartment, much to Blaine's chagrin. While Kurt's at work, Blaine decides to decorate the tree and give Kurt the surprise of his life (which just might involve a Warbler tie...) Fluffy Future!Klaine fic. Rated T for implied sexy times.


**A/N**: cre8iveovadose prompted: Klaine decorating their unorthodox first Christmas tree. Like weird decorations and such, maybe not even a traditional tree. Be creative :)

Future!Klaine, minor spoilers for Original Song. PG-13 for implied sexy times

* * *

"Oof," Kurt groaned, wiping beads of sweat from his forehead as he sank to the floor of his loft apartment, totally spent.

"Um Kurt? A little help here?" came Blaine's muffled shout. Kurt looked up just in time to, see the Christmas tree sway perilously, Blaine completely obscured by its leafy branches.

"Oh, sorry babe! I thought you had it," Kurt exclaimed, jumping up to help Blaine secure the large spruce tree in the stand.

"Okay, I think we're good this time," Blaine said, climbing to his feet and brushing the green spruce needles from his pants. "Are you exhausted as I am?" he asked, collapsing in a heap on the couch.

"Even more tired, I'm willing to bet," Kurt groaned, sliding onto the couch and immediately dropping his head into Blaine's lap.

"Oh, you poor, poor baby," Blaine muttered, brushing a sweaty lock of hair back from Kurt's temple before leaning down to place a gentle kiss on his forehead. "But I seem to remember someone _insisting_ on the 8 foot tree even though we live in a fourth floor walk-up."

"I know, I know, but totally worth it," Kurt sighed, gazing at the tree. "Just _look _at it..."

"It's pretty great," Blaine agreed affably. "Definitely worth the sprained ankle."

"What?" Kurt squeaked, shooting up out of Blaine's lap and reaching down to prod at his legs. "Which ankle?"

"Left one," Blaine ground out, wincing as Kurt poked at the tender flesh. "It's not that bad though. I'll be fine. Just need someone to kiss it better."

"Ice first, then kisses, okay?" Kurt directed, running to the kitchen and filling a Ziploc bag with ice cubes. He quickly returned to the couch, grabbing a decorative pillow and placing it on his lap before gently reaching for Blaine's left leg. Kurt carefully lowered Blaine's foot onto the pillow, pressing the bag filled with ice to Blaine's slightly swollen ankle.

Blaine hissed at the chill of the ice against his skin. He sank back against the arm of the couch, groaning slightly as Kurt continued to examine his ankle, poking and prodding carefully.

"Sorry, sorry," Kurt whispered, wincing sympathetically. "I don't think it's broken though. Just a minor sprain. Do you hate me?"

"What?" Blaine asked with mock horror. "I could never hate you. But one suggestion?"

"And what would that be?" Kurt asked, bemused.

"Elevator. When we move into our own place, I demand a place with an elevator. Or else I'm hiring someone to haul our Christmas tree upstairs next year," Blaine answered.

Kurt giggled long and hard at the mock serious look on Blaine's face. "It's a deal."

They sat in quiet contentment for a long while. Kurt alternated between icing Blaine's ankle and attempting to kiss it better. Blaine hummed Christmas carols under his breath as he worked on the lyrics for a song he was writing for his Composition class at NYADA. Every so often, he'd stop to gaze at Kurt and breathe in the scent of the fresh evergreen tree, feeling for the first time in his life as if he was truly _home. _

* * *

The question didn't occur to Blaine until he was handing Kurt his coffee the next morning. Kurt was dressed to the nines and soon to be on his way to work at Vogue. Blaine's classes at NYADA were done for the semester, save for turning in his final song for Composition 101, and he was looking forward to a lazy day at the apartment, wrapping presents, baking, and decorating in preparation for Christmas.

"Kurt, what are we going to decorate the tree with?" Blaine asked, passing Kurt a bagel and giving him a glare that made it clear that he needed to eat his breakfast.

"I've got some white lights in the closet," Kurt mumbled, his mouth full.

"Any ornaments?" Blaine asked.

"Umm no, actually. Dad brought the ornaments from home when he surprised Rachel and I with a tree last year, but he took them back home with him. I guess we could buy some?" Kurt replied.

"No no, I'm sure I can come up with something better," Blaine answered, his eyes gleaming.

"I don't know if I like the sound of that..." Kurt began, looking slightly worried. "You know that your craft projects often end with you injured. Remember the great woodworking splinter of 2011? And the tree already broke you a little," Kurt murmured sympathetically, eyeing the ace bandage wrapped tightly around Blaine's bruised and swollen ankle.

"I'm not broken, silly. And it's going to be great," Blaine exclaimed. "Now get a move on or you are going to be late for work."

"Ooh shit, I better go," Kurt said, eyeing the clock. "See you after work?"

"Can't wait," Blaine replied, standing to give his boyfriend a kiss. "Love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

Exactly nine hours and seven minutes later, Kurt returned to the loft, exhausted from a full day's work answering phones and giving Isabelle notes on the newest article proofs. He'd barely slid his key into the lock before it was suddenly flung open and he was staring at his very adorable boyfriend who was wearing an apron covered in flour, his cheeks pink. But more curious was the familiar striped Warbler tie Blaine was holding in his hand, grinning mischievously and blocking the rest of the apartment from Kurt's view.

"Hi honey, I'm home?" Kurt trilled, his head tilted to the side as he eyed Blaine curiously. "Busy day?"

"Yeah, a little," Blaine replied, trying for casual even as he was bouncing on the balls of his feet slightly, clearly excited. "I've got a surprise, but you've got to cover your eyes first."

"Ahh, so the tie is a blindfold? I was wondering..." Kurt said.

"Yeah, come here," Blaine directed, quickly sliding the silk tie around Kurt's eyes, tying it securely. Once he was certain Kurt couldn't see, he linked arms with him, slowly leading his boyfriend into the living room, pivoting him until he was facing the Christmas tree.

"Okay, just stand still. I'll be right back," Blaine directed, limping slightly as he made to turn off the overhead lights, before returning to Kurt's side. Kurt startled as Blaine slid an arm around his waist, nuzzling the side of Kurt's neck.

"You're freezing," Blaine murmured absently, trailing hot kisses down Kurt's collarbone.

"It's cold outside," Kurt answered, sighing a little a he leaned into Blaine, the warmth of his mouth making his skin buzz."Not that I mind this ah – distraction," Kurt continued, "but didn't you have something to show me? Or is the Warbler tie just an excuse for sexy times?"

"Yeah, I guess it's time for the big reveal. But for the record, I'm game for sexy times if you are afterwards. I'll bring the blindfold?" Blaine asked hopefully.

"We'll see," Kurt teased. "Depends on how good this surprise is."

"Okay, are you ready?" Blaine asked, reaching behind Kurt to undo the tie. "Merry Christmas!"

Kurt gasped as his eyes adjusted to the dimness, the room lit by the twinkling white lights of the Christmas tree in front of him. When he left for work, it'd been bare, but now it was covered, not just with lights, but also with tens of bow ties in a variety of colors and patterns, many of which Kurt recognized from Blaine's wardrobe, tied to nearly every branch of the spruce tree. In between the lights and bow ties were paper lanterns and stars that looked oddly...familiar.

Kurt stepped closer, fingering one of the stars, recognizing the paper's pattern and distinctive folds almost immediately. "Oh my god, Blaine," he breathed, moved. "These are the origami stars and lanterns I made in study hall forever ago, aren't they? The ones you used to have up in your dorm room at Dalton?"

"Yeah, I just strung them on some shiny thread and voila," Blaine answered proudly. "See, not all my craft projects end in disaster. What do you think?"

"I – it's – perfect. _You're_ perfect," Kurt replied thickly, happy tears threatening to spill at any minute. "I can't believe you kept my silly arts and crafts for all these years. You seriously packed them up to move to New York?"

"Of course I kept them, silly," Blaine admonished, sliding behind Kurt, his arms slung low on Kurt's waist as he rested his chin on Kurt's shoulder.

"Why? We weren't even dating then. I was surprised that you even put them up in your room. I was just fooling around because I was bored. I didn't expect you to keep some origami for years.

"I kept them because that's when I knew. I told you that it was Blackbird when I _knew_ knew, and that was true. Blackbird was when I knew I was falling in love with you. But that silly day in study hall was when I realized you'd become my best friend, and when I knew that you'd always be part of life and that I couldn't imagine my life without you in it," Blaine whispered, feeling misty eyed as well, gazing at the tree, his boyfriend in his arms, and remembering how lucky he was to have found a home in Kurt.

Kurt spun suddenly, until he was gazing back at Blaine, a single tear tracing down his cheek as he beamed back at Blaine in awe. Blaine reached up, wiping it away with his thumb, cupping Kurt's cheek. "So do you like your surprise?"

"No," Kurt said, shaking his head as Blaine looked back at him, slightly confused and a little hurt. "I _love _it," he continued, leaning forward to cover Blaine lips with his, swallowing the surprised gasp as he kissed Blaine deeply.

Blaine reached down, grabbing Kurt's free hand, twining their fingers together as they continued to kiss hungrily. At last they pulled back, both breathless. Kurt licked his lips slightly before tugging Blaine in the direction of the bedroom. "Wait," he called, turning to face Blaine once more with a wicked grin. "Don't forget the tie, baby. I've got some ideas on how we could use it."

"If you insist," Blaine all but growled, his eyes suddenly dark with lust. He retrieved the tie, following the trail of discarded clothing to the bedroom, that led to a blissfully naked Kurt. _Best Christmas ever. _

* * *

**End Note: **Hope you enjoyed it! As always, reviews make me smile. If you want to read more of my stuff, you can find me on Tumblr (username: snowflakeanderson). You can find my fics and drabbles under the tag #all my fics.


End file.
